Pirates of the Caribbean:Izzie's story
by Mystic-pip
Summary: Izzie is a girl who holds the second last aztec gold piece that Barbossa needs. What happens when they capture her?chapter 9 is up! yay!
1. To capture an innocent girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters, Disney is the lucky one. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Summary: Isobel (Izzie) is a servant girl who gets captured by Barbossa's crew in a town before they reach Port Royal. But what happens when Elizabeth comes aboard, and being followed by Jack and Will? JackOOC  
  
Capture of an innocent girl   
  
There once lived a young girl named Isobel, or Izzie, as she liked to be called. She was a young British maiden who lived in a small town off the coast of England. She had lost all of her family in a fire, so she was on her own. Once she had turned 16, Izzie was able to find a job as a maid for a very rich family. She had worked long and hard, not knowing the secrets that lay within this rich family. The Johnson family treated Isobel like one of their own. They gave her a room all to herself, and treated her like one of the family. But one night, her simple life was about to change forever.  
  
"Isobel, please come here" a voice bellowed from the next room.  
  
"Coming, sir," she replied, hurrying into the den where the first voice came from. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Isobel, as you know, I am growing older as we speak. I cannot keep this house for much longer. I am leaving it to my daughter in my will." The grave man replied, reaching for a glass of water.  
  
"Pardon sir, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked, afraid of what the reply was to be.  
  
"I wanted to give you something," the father of the family replied, "a small trinket for your troubles. Keep it safe my child. I will tell you, that many are hunting for that." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of gold on a chain.  
  
"Its beautiful, sir! I cannot believe you are giving this to me. What an honour!" the young girl screeched, running into her room, bubbling with excitement.  
  
'I don't believe the lord of the house would give me such a gift! Strange... what are these markings?' Isobel thought, examining the piece of gold. It seemed to have strange symbols, and in the middle of the trinket, a skull of some sort. 'I wonder why someone would be hunting this. There seems to be a lot of gold in the world' All of a sudden, the wind from the window blew out her candle. Isobel thought nothing of it and went to sleep.  
  
The next day   
  
Isobel woke with a start when she heard a bell come from the kitchen. She knew that it was her signal to start breakfast. She knew she needed to hurry, or else she would get a scolding from the head of the kitchen crew. She quickly got on her uniform, hid the gold trinket in her pocket, and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Where have you been, Isobel?" a gruff, old lady named Mrs. Groundley, questioned her.  
  
"Deepest apologies ma'am, I must've slept in."  
  
"You had better be sorry. For your actions, you will be going down to the docks today. You will be helping to dock ships out of charity. Now go!" the old lady scolded, shoving Izzie out of the kitchen.  
  
"Witch" Izzie muttered, grabbing her worn-out shoes and slowly walking towards the coast.  
  
On the coast where Isobel lived was quite beautiful. There was a lovely beach and port. There were many large ships (mainly navy ships) coming in everyday. Izzie always wished that she could go out to sea, but seeing as she was stuck as a maid and was not fit to be a sailor, she had no chance at sea.  
  
Izzie always loved going down to the beach when she was little. She and her mother always used to collect shells in the summertime. Her mother and family were gone now. They all died in a tragic fire. She had been all alone for a few years, but able to find a job. She was quite happy, finding a job in the village where she grew up. She didn't really want or leave, or at least she didn't intend to.  
  
"Izzie!" a young male voice called from behind some large oaks. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"Hello Brian, how are things?" Izzie asked, curious to know what her friend was up to.  
  
"Same old, same old. Nothing much happens around here, you know that." Brian complained, climbing out from behind the trees to greet his friend. After a quick hug, they both set off towards the docks.  
  
Brian and Izzie had been the best of friends for a few years now. After Izzie's family was killed in a fire, Brian took care of her, and helped her find a job. There friendship had grown since then. Brian always saw Izzie by the sea, because his job was to dock certain supply ships.  
  
"Are you coming down for business, or for pleasure?" the young boy asked, a little twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Business. The old grouch has sent me because I overslept." Izzie explained as the two reached the docks.  
  
"That's quite a shame. I wouldn't want to be down here, but I work here!" Brian chuckled, pointing out to a navy ship that was coming into the harbour. The two laughed for what seemed like ages. "Tell me something Isobel. Do you believe in things that people tell in the great tales of old?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not sure, pirates maybe?"  
  
"Pirates? Who would believe in them? From what I hear, they are just filthy scoundrels who loot ever town that comes into sight!" Izzie screeched, sending Brian down to the ground with a THUD!  
  
"Iz, don't get me wrong. Pirates are real people. They are not such creatures in legends such as dragons and fairies. I hear that pirates were once real decent men. But they were overcame by greed, and sailed away on ships, looting to become rich. I hear that there are many across the ocean." Brian whispered, hoping that nobody would hear him.  
  
"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard. Where have you heard such a thing?"  
  
"My uncle saw a real pirate ship. He says it has black sails that are all torn up. He said that there were pirates there so evil, that hell itself spat them back out!" (sound familiar?)  
  
"That's nonsense. I don't know why you would believe such a thing. Anyway, we have to tie up the ships at the dock. Come on!" Izzie exclaimed, grabbing onto her friend's sleeve and dragging him to the dock.  
  
After a few hours, all the designated ships were docked and everyone was returning to their homes. Isobel wanted to stay longer, just to think to herself. She didn't want to face that old grouch of a boss anyway. Just as Isobel was packing up, she saw a strange figure out in the water. A sort of large ship coming juts out of the fog.  
  
'There are no more ships that are supposed to come. Why is this one coming so late at night?' Izzie thought to herself. She tried to hide herself in the brambles as the ship drew closer. As the ship reached the dock, Izzie could hear lots of shouting coming from inside the ship. She saw several figures. They were all climbing out of the ships and coming onto the dock. Izzie couldn't keep her eyes off of two people in particular. One of them had about shoulder-length hair, he was balding, he had messy clothes and he was carrying a gun, To Izzie, these men did not look like navy troops. The other man, looked similar to the first, but was polishing something in his hand. 'Perhaps a bullet? No, who would polish bullets?' Izzie thought, moving among the bushes, trying to keep in pace with the two men while they were walking.  
  
"Are ye sure that the captain sensed right?" the first asked.  
  
"O course. The cap'n is never wrong." said the second. Izzie had to hold her breath so that the men couldn't hear her. She didn't want them to find her.  
  
"The cap'n needs the gold, we all do. We have got to do anythin' to find it mate!" the second yelled. The two (plus a few others) started to scout the port. They were running around, frantically. They needed to find some kind of gold. That statement struck Izzie ice cold. She knew which gold they were looking for. It was the gold that was in her pocket!  
  
All Izzie wanted to do was to get out of there, as soon as possible. She didn't want the men to see her though. She decided it would be the best way if she ran through the forest. Izzie took one step, and dashed off into the distance. Izzie could hear some voices at a distance, "One more piece after this, and we will be FREE!" one man yelled from the port. Izzie didn't know what that meant, so she just kept running. After running a quarter of a mile, Isobel had to stop for a rest. She sat on a rock and took a deep breath. Before she knew it, a hand had come from behind her and had snatched her mouth, so she couldn't scream.  
  
"We know who ye are, poppet," said the man, "We know what you have in your pocket too." Izzie recognized this voice as the man she was watching earlier. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use. The man had already tied ropes around Izzie's wrists and was pushing her, back towards the port.  
  
When they had reached the water, the man let go of Izzie and pushed her into the lifeboat. The mna got in with her and started to row.  
  
"I think ye will like how we live on the ship. Ye will find yourself very comfortable aboard the Black Pearl, poppet." The man grinned, continuing to row the boat.  
  
"Black Pearl?"  
  
"'tis a pirate ship lass. One of the very few left in the world." The man explained, pointing to the ship that they were approaching. This ship was massive. It had black sails that were torn, and many men that were rooting for her to come on board. This was the exact ship that Brian was talking about!  
  
"Ye be approaching the ship, poppet. It be best of ye get out now, and go see the cap'n. He's expecting ye."  
  
Hope you all liked that chapter. Just to inform you, Isobel holds the second last piece of the pirate gold that Barbossa is looking for(not Elizabeth's piece, the one before that). This story takes place a bit before the whole movie thing, so jack, will, and Liz will be coming along later. Please review and I will be updating soon! 


	2. Meet Barbossa

Thank you soo much, for reviewing. Jack Sparrow's Only Love, ur review was very appreciated. Onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the potc characters. Wish I did though. Hmmm...what if Jack Sparrow was mine? MWAHAHAHAHA! On to the story!  
  
2) Barbossa's catch  
  
"He's expecting me?" Izzie asked, a little confused by the thought.  
  
"Aye, poppet. We all know who ye are. The cap'n has been tracking you for some time."  
  
"Oh. What might be the captain's name?" Isobel asked, trying to squeeze every bit of information that she could muster.  
  
"'is name is Captain Barbossa. My name is Pintel, pleased to meet you." The man bowed, making himself presentable.  
  
"My name is Isobel." Izzie replied, not trying to sound too afraid.  
  
"Isobel eh? That's an awful pretty name for a wonderful poppet such as yerself." The man smirked, pushing Izzie up the ladder towards the crew.  
  
Izzie didn't know what to do. Before she could notice anything, she was surrounded by at least a hundred men. They were all rooting like she was a prostitute or something. She knew that she would never become such a thing. She just stared at all of the faces, all rooting for her. She had no idea why they were doing this. She didn't have a good feeling about it though.  
  
"This way, poppet. We mustn't be late fer the cap'n." Pintel whispered, pushing Izzie towards a small cabin, pushed her in and closed the door.  
  
"Pintel, bring the girl over here." A gruff man with his back turned ordered the pirate. Izzie didn't like the way his voice sounded. It had a hint of suspicion, and a bit of hate in there too. Izzie knew that this guy wasn't one that she wanted to mess around with.  
  
"Miss, what be yer name?" the man called, pointed a finger, gesturing for her to come closer.  
  
"My name is Isobel, Isobel Murray. But my friends call me Izzie."  
  
"Izzie eh?" the man asked, still having his back turned to the two people that still remained in the room. "Pintel, you may leave now. Tell the crew to set sail." The man commanded, sending the pirate rushing out of the cabin.  
  
"Now that he is gone, shall we begin? Come closer, child." The man commanded, making Izzie shudder in fear. "Please come closer."  
  
Izzie did as she was told, and went over to the man. At that instant, the man turned around to reveal himself. He was a middle-aged man. He had long brown hair, very thinned out. His eyes were very dark, giving him a dark sickly look. His clothes were also all ripped and torn. "Barbossa." Izzie whispered to herself.  
  
"Know my name already, do ye?" the man asked, pulling Izzie closer, so he could examine her.  
  
"One of your crew told me. I hear a lot of things." Izzie described. She was getting nervous, letting this man get this close to her.  
  
"Don't mind me. I'm just searching ye. You may also know that we are searching for something that it in your possession. Do ye know what that is?" Barbossa asked.  
  
This remark made Izzie freeze on the spot. Was this man telling the truth? Did he know what she had in her pocket? Was this the man that was hunting her gold? All of this started to become really clear.  
  
"Do you have the gold, lass?"  
  
"Gold?"  
  
"The Aztec gold."  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
"Aye." Barbossa smirked, taking Izzie by the arm, and was starting to search all of her pockets. After searching the last pocket, he pulled out the piece of gold on the chain. "'tis true, lass. This is what we need."  
  
"Why do you need this? I know that pirates loot and everything, but there is more gold in the world. Why would you want this piece exactly?" Izzie smirked, hoping to get an answer out of the old captain.  
  
"Wouldn't ye like to know?" the old captain chuckled. "I cannot tell you just yet, but you will know soon enough."  
  
"I don't understand. Why won't you tell me now? Why can't I go home?" Izzie asked. She wanted to go home. The pirates had the gold they wanted. Why did they still need her?  
  
"Ye can't go home at the moment. We are miles away from where we took ye. We don't plan on returning, so ye will have to stick around for a bit. We will return ye eventually." Barbossa smiled. Izzie knew that this man wouldn't keep his promises.  
  
"Ye can get ready for dinner. We have a spare outfit that ye will be able to wear." The man smirked. He commanded two of his crew to take Izzie away to change.  
  
From a distance, Izzie could hear shouting, "Men! Next stop, Port Royal!"  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter. I think it was a bit shorter that the last one, but I don't care. Please be nice and review. They will all be appreciated. I will be updating as soon as I can. 


	3. dinner with the cap'n

Hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm getting even more ideas for things that Isobel will do. What is Barbossa up to? Read and review to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "pirates of the Caribbean" characters, Disney does. Humph. ON with the story!  
  
3. Dinner with the cap'n  
  
"Here, poppet. Ye can wear this dress. It should fit you." Pintel explained, giving Izzie a fancy dress in a violet colour (Elizabeth's dress later on lol).  
  
"Thank you, Pintel. That's very kind of you." Izzie said, grabbing the dress from the pirate's hands, making him blush like crazy. "By the way, who is your friend over there?" Isobel asked, pointed to a young man in his twenties, in rough clothes. She could tell that it was the man that was polishing something earlier that night.  
  
"That is my friend, Ragetti. He came on board about ten years ago. He's been my best mate since. He seems kind of awkward at times, but don't blame him. He has a glass eye too. Hey Ragetti! Come here and show this pretty poppet your glass eye!" Pintel yelled across the deck, making his friend jump in surprise.  
  
The next thing that Izzie knew was that there was a new man standing right in front of her, perhaps an inch away. This new realization made Izzie jump back in surprise. Something was not right with this man. One of his eyes was popping out a bit. This really seemed to bother Izzie.  
  
"Mate, show it to 'er!" Pintel ordered. At that moment, the man that was standing right in front of Izzie, was starting to fidget with his right eye. Before she knew it, the man had take out his eye and put it into Izzie's hand!  
  
"That's me pride and joy, that is!" Ragetti bellowed, being very pleased with himself.  
  
"Oh god! That's disgusting!" Izzie screeched, dropping the glass eye and letting it roll down the deck towards a group of drunken pirates.  
  
"Dang it! Why did you let it drop?" Ragetti asked, quite flustered. Now he was on his hands and knees, stumbling after his glass eye. Izzie turned around and saw that Pintel was opening a door for her. She was quite surprised as his gesture and asked what he was doing.  
  
"You best be going, miss. You don't want to be late for the dinner with the cap'n." Pintel smiled, picking up the dress that she had dropped when Ragetti was giving her the glass eye. "I don't want to be punished when the cap'n finds out that it was me that was responsible for you being late." Pintel whispered, opening the door a bit more, so that Izzie could go inside.  
"Thank you, Pintel. That is very much appreciated." She whispered back, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, sending poor Pintel into a blushing frenzy. Izzie quickly said her goodbyes and shut the door behind her.  
  
"God, this dress it so tight!" Isobel screeched, trying to put on the dress. Izzie had never really worn a fancy dress, but this was the first one. She knew that many women needed corsets for this kind of dress. For this dress, you didn't really need one. It was THAT tight! "Why do these women always have to be so thin?" Izzie yelled, not knowing that her screech had attracted some unwanted attention.  
  
"Need some assistance, poppet?" Pintel asked, peering from behind the door. "I heard ye screeching before, so I came to check up on ye." At this moment, Izzie started to go soft inside. In all the stories, Izzie heard that all pirates were scum, but this one was actually being nice to her. She couldn't understand it.  
  
"I'm alright Pintel," Izzie replied, "Could you escort me to the captain's cabin, please?"  
  
"'tis a pleasure, miss." At that moment, Pintel swept into the room, took Izzie's arm, and escorted her out the door. When she stepped out of the cabin, which she was dressing in, Izzie began to feel uncomfortable. She came to face all of the pirates that were on the deck. They were all shooting remarks like, "Nice clothes there darling." And several shouts of, "Take them off! Take it off!" Izzie didn't really want to ear all of this. The dress was already making it hard to breathe.  
  
"Come in.," a voice said from inside the captain's dining cabin. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she entered the little wooden house. Once Izzie looked around, she was stunned. She saw wonderful food placed on platters. Many candles were lit and there was nice silverware. 'This is definitely not what I expected.'  
  
"Come in, come in. Don't be shy." The captain reassured her, gesturing her to take a seat. "How do ye like the accommodations?"  
  
"They are fine. Apart from the drunk pirates, it's actually quite cozy." Izzie explained, trying to sound confident.  
  
"That quite good to hear." Said the captain, raising his goblet to his mouth and taking a sip. "Tell me, Isobel. What brings ye to the possession of this gold." He asked, pointing to the gold that his monkey, Jack, was playing with.  
  
"It was a gift. I was a maid in a rich household. The owner and father of the house was dying, and he gave it to me in his will. That's how it all happened." Izzie explained, grabbing a piece of French bread and biting into it.  
  
"I see. Well, you must be hungry. Seeing as ye were a maid, it wasn't possible that ye could have such luxury. Dig in!"  
  
A few minutes later, Izzie had stuffed her face, with Barbossa watching. After Izzie had finished, she wanted to ask the aging captain some questions.  
  
"Captain Barbossa?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Why do you need the gold?"  
  
"Cannot tell ye right now. I will tell ye when the time is right."  
  
"Okay...why can't I go home now?"  
  
"I already told ye. We aren't returning to your town for a while. You're stuck here."  
  
"Where are we headed then?"  
  
"To Port Royal. It a navy base, but also a quite beautiful town."  
  
"Why do we need to go there?"  
  
"There lies the last piece of the Aztec gold. We need to get that piece."  
  
"Can you please tell me?"  
  
"All I can say is this: we have a curse, alright?"  
  
"Oh." Izzie said. She was still a little confused by the thought of a curse. She didn't believe in such things before. If she believed in pirates, she could believe in curses.  
  
"Cap'n! We be approaching Port Royal!" a fellow pirate yelled from on deck. The captain quickly left the cabin with Izzie right at his heels.  
  
I liked this chapter. It kinda gets mysterious. Why is Barbossa keeping this secret from Isobel? What's this thing going on with Pintel? Does he have a crush on her? Soon be will find out! Please review 


	4. meeting the other cap'n

Thank you for the reviews! Rachel Sparrow, we will have to see what happens with Pintel! Onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pirates of the Caribbean characters, wish I did, though.  
  
4. Approaching Port Royal  
  
The pirates and the captain were too busy approaching this "Port Royal", so Izzie had some time to think to herself. 'What was this curse that the crew had? Was it serious?'  
  
"Miss?" Izzie turned around to face Ragetti. "Hello, miss. Pintel over there just wants to see if ya need anything. Do ye?" he asked, pointing over to Pintel, who was blushing like crazy once again.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Tell me Ragetti, have you ever been to Port Royal?" Izzie asked, full of curiosity.  
  
"Aye miss, many times. I used to grow up in a small town just outside of that Port." Ragetti explained.  
  
"I see." Izzie sighed, turning around and staring out into the sea. As if on cue, Ragetti got the clue that he was supposed to leave, Izzie was thankful for that. Izzie sighed once again, and turned around to see what the crew was doing.  
  
There was a captain yelling orders, pirates obeying them and some drunken pirates running around. Izzie was going to have to get used to this. She didn't really want to stay on the Black Pearl; she wanted to escape, but where to? The idea struck her like a bolt of lightening. Port Royal! She would escape to Port Royal, and hopefully catch a ship to get back home.  
  
"Men! Prepare to depart!" Izzie coud hear the captain shout. She looked out, and noticed that they were a lot closer to land. She gazed out at the city and realized what the captain said was true: it was beautiful.  
  
"Poppet, its time to go." Izzie jumped back to see Pintel, who was right behind her. He was holding out his hand and pointing to a lifeboat. "Ye are coming with us, poppet."  
  
"What are you exactly going to do?" Izzie questioned, hoping that it wouldn't be anything too violent, but she was wrong.  
  
"We are going to find that gold piece, and keep sailing. We will do anything to find it, even loot the town if we have to."  
  
Izzie started to shudder at the thought. Were they going to bomb the town like they did the others? Were they going to take innocent lives? All unanswerable questions were swarming inside Izzie's head. Before she knew, Pintel was dragging her over to a lifeboat, and shoving her in.  
  
Once they had reached shore, something pierced Izzie's delicate ears. One of the cannons from the Black Pearl had just fired. Izzie could see the explosion from a little distance. Once they reached shore, many of the pirate were getting out, and Pintel was no exception. He got out of the boat, and grabbed Izzie's arm.  
  
"Come on, poppet. We are not leaving ye behind." All of a sudden, Izzie realized that she was on his back, in kind of a piggyback style. Once they had reached the village, Pintel dropped her and said, "You stay here, poppet. I'll come back for you." He said with a wink, and then ran into the village with a few bombs.  
  
'This is the perfect time to escape' Izzie thought. "I'm sorry, Pintel." With that, she blew him a kiss and ran into one of the shops to hide in.  
  
Later that night, Izzie saw some of the pirates returning to the Black Pearl. She saw Pintel and Ragetti, but there was someone else with them. It seemed to be a woman, a fair young woman. Why would they want her? Izzie wandered why Pintel hadn't tried to come looking for her. She was getting really sleepy, so she just went to sleep in the shop window.  
  
The next day, Izzie woke with a start. She started out, and saw that many villagers were repairing their homes and shops. There was one man in particular, that Izzie couldn't keep her eyes off. He was very handsome, with shoulder-length hair and was wearing a blacksmith's outfit. Izzie knew this because he father used to be a blacksmith, and his outfit was very similar. The one thing that amazed Izzie was that he was unconscious.  
  
Izzie came out of the shop and started to look around. He stepped over the unconscious man, not really noticing him, and kept walking. That's when Izzie came to a very large building. Izzie remembered that a cannon fired into that building, causing a huge hole to form. The hole was still there. Izzie also knew that many pirates went into that building, hoping that it was an armory. She remembered that when the hole was blasted, many men came crawling out. This must have been a prison!  
  
Izzie started to head towards the prison, when the sun started to rise. The light nearly blinded her, making her run faster into the prison.  
  
Once inside, Izzie started to wandered around. She came across a sign that said, "Cells down this way. Please take stairs." Out of curiosity, Izzie walked down the flight of stairs, to where the dark, musty cells were.  
  
Izzie found out that there weren't many people in the cells. They must've all crawled out of that hole. Izzie heard a faint sound of whistling and jangling of keys. She started to walk down a long corridor, when she came across a certain cell. This one was right beside the hole- blasted cell, but there was a man inside. This man resembled most of the pirates that he had seen on the Black Pearl. He had the same rough clothes and scars and tatooes, but his hair was in dreadlocks and he seemed to be thinner, like he hadn't eaten in a while. As Izzie turned the corner, the man stopped what he was doing, and looked up at her.  
  
"Hello, love." He said sweetly.  
  
"Hello, sir." Izzie replied.  
  
"No need calling me sir, just Captain Jack Sparrow will do just fine."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Where's your ship?"  
  
"I'm in the market, as it were."  
  
"Oh. Well, why are you in prison then?"  
  
"Threatened the governor's daughter. It was nothing much." He smirked, lying back down against the wall. "Is there any way that ye could get me out of here?"  
  
"I'm not a blacksmith, so I wouldn't know."  
  
"Well, you can keep me company." The captain smiled seductively. "Why don't ye come a bit closer?" As Izzie did this, Jack reached out to touch her when "SLAP!" Izzie had just slapped Jack right across the face.  
  
"Why did you do that? What are you exactly?"  
  
"Pirate, love."  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. Juts so you know, the man who was unconscious was Will. Please read and review and I will be updating soon! 


	5. Will Turner

Reviews! Thank you all! Hopefully, in this chapter I will be able to clarify some of the questions that some of you had. To the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character s in this plot, except for Isobel. She is mine! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem...onto the story  
  
5. Threesome set sail  
  
Back aboard the Black Pearl...  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't find her?" Barbossa screeched, causing the whole crew to shiver.  
  
"Well cap'n, I let her down for one second, and when I came back, she was gone." A shuddering Pintel answered the captain. After he had said this, the captain turned his back and started to ponder to himself.  
  
"Well, she did give us her piece of the Aztec gold. We don't really need her for further reasons. But, she knows about the curse. We can't let her spread the word."  
  
"Cap'n. There is a pretty girl that we found. We think that she has the last piece!" With that, the captain rushed down to see what was happening. All he could hear was a SLAP! And a "You will speak when spoken to." One of his crew members had just slapped a hostage.  
  
"There's no reason for that. What be your name miss?" The captain asked the young girl, no more than eighteen.  
  
"Elizabeth...Turner."  
  
"Well, Ms. Turner, you've got something that is ours, and we want it back." (And you know how the rest of the story goes. Back to our heroine in Port Royal..)  
  
Izzie had nowhere else to go, so she sat down beside the cell where the infamous Jack Sparrow was, and fell asleep.  
  
"Love?" Izzie suddenly poked about as she saw that Jack had been poking her with a bone, trying to get her to wake up.  
  
"Hmm? What do you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to ask ye a few questions."  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Where do ye come from? I have never seen ye around here. What's a pretty lass like yourself doing, sleeping beside a cell with a fugitive inside?" Some of these questions had never occurred to Izzie before. These things made her think long and hard.  
  
"I was dropped off here. I have no home here, and I live in a village far away. I have no place to stay and I need some company."  
  
"And ye wanted to spend your time here with a filthy pirate?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"I'm flattered." The captain smiled, lying back down against the wall.  
  
"You never told me how you came to be in jail, I mean in full."  
  
"I came to Port Royal looking for a ship because I was marooned on an island because my first mate thought that I wasn't being captain-like with another crew member, so he marooned me. I stole a boat from a girl that I slept with, and came to Port Royal looking for a better one. I am looking for revenge, to be exact. I came, and I saved the governor's daughter, but people thought that I was a murderer and the governor wanted to hang me because I was a pirate, which is quite unfair. Anyway, I saved her, but as they were about to shoot me, I pointed a gun to the daughter's head. The navy stopped, letting me escape just in time. I ran, and they chased me, for what seemed like forever. I ran into a blacksmith shop. Some bloke threatened me because I threatened the governor's daughter, which I think he has a crush on, but I can't be sure. Actually, I think he is a eunuch, but he won't admit it. Then he challenged me with his sword. We got into a little sword fight, and then when I was about to shoot the lad with my gun, his stupid boss (who I think was drunk) hit me over the head with his bottle, which made me fall unconscious. The next thing I knew, I ended up here." Jack, gasped, trying to catch his breath. (That was a major long statement!)  
  
"Woah, that's quite a story, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain! It's CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! When will people get it right?!?" Jack hollered, but suddenly going quiet. "Someone's coming. Hide behind that corner." Jack ordered, pointing to the corridor. Izzie did as she was told and hid behind it. Soon, she saw a man, the unconscious man that she saw before, running down the stairs, towards jack's cell. The conversation went something like this:  
  
"Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"You know the ship, the Black Pearl?"  
  
"I've 'eard of it."  
  
"Where does it make berthe?"  
  
"Where does it make berthe? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."  
  
"Then it must be a real place. Where is it?"  
  
"Why ask me?"  
  
"Because you're a pirate."  
  
"And ye want to become one yourself, is that it?"  
  
"They've taken Elizabeth."  
  
"Ah! So it is that you've found a girl!"  
  
"Barbossa! I know Barbossa!" Izzie screeched, giving her position away, and making both men stare right at her.  
  
"Isobel." Jack whispered, giving her one of those I-told-you-to-stay- put looks. Izzie was starting to feel uncomfortable, so she started to back away.  
  
"Miss, please come forward. Tell us how you know Barbossa, and how you came to meet Mr. Sparrow over here." The stranger said, pointing a finger so that she would come closer.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!"  
  
"Barbossa kidnapped me, and dropped me off here. I decided to stay here because I had nowhere else to go." Izzie explained, trying not to give anything else way, especially the part about the curse and the gold piece.  
  
"We must save Elizabeth!" the stranger said valiantly.  
  
"What's your name?" Jack asked the stranger, seeming quite interested now.  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"Will, short for William I presume. No doubt name for your father eh?"  
  
"Yes... Will you help or not?"  
  
"I see no profit in it for me."  
  
"I know these hinges, I helped to make them. With the right leverage, they will lift free." And with that, Will lifted to door and sent them crashing down to the floor.  
  
"Someone would've heard that."  
  
"We aren't leaving without my hat." Jack and Will started to go up the stairs, but quickly looked back to see an awestruck Izzie.  
  
"Aren't ye coming?" Jack asked, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Oh right. Sure, of course I'm coming." Izzie said, finally snapping out of her daze and following the two men up the stairs and towards the docks.  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. Update will be up soon!  
  
MysticPip 


	6. to commandeer a ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Potc characters, as I have said many times before.  
  
6. Commandeering the ship  
  
Where did we leave off? Ah yes, Jack, Will and Izzie had just escaped from the prison, and were heading towards the docks. Jack wanted to "Commandeer a ship", but Izzie had no idea what that meant, never having any sailing experience. After the three had hidden behind a wall, Jack decided to explain. They were devising a plan to get the Interceptor, the so-called fastest ship, except for the Black Pearl of course.  
  
"First, we will need a plan, for us to get that ship." Jack explained, pointing to one of the bigger navy ships. "Isobel, we will need ye to create a diversion."  
  
"A diversion? Like what?" Izzie was quite confused. She didn't know what the pirate meant. All she could get from Will was a comforting smile. She could tell that he loved this Elizabeth with all of his heart, and otherwise was really desperate.  
  
"Since ye are irresistible in that dress of yours, you will distract Norrington while the lad and I sneak over to that ship." The captain explained quite briefly.  
  
"Seduce? I'm not a prostitute!"  
  
"Love, calm down. Ye only need to distract him. They will eventually come after us, because they are so thick, so you can hitch a ride with them. The will come on to our ship, and we will then steal theirs. Ye grab a rope and swing over to where we are, savvy?" Once again, the captain was gasping for breath.  
  
"I see. I guess if that will help you, then I shall do it." Izzie said, trying to sound confident.  
  
"That's my girl! I knew ye would pull through!" Jack suddenly hugged Izzie, leaving her in shock. Will was still staring at the both of them, him being in utter bewilderment. Suddenly, Jack and Will went over to a row of smaller boats, when Jack pushed Will under one of the boats. He turned to Izzie and motioned her to be quiet, then pointed to the docks. Jack had told Izzie a lot about James Norrigton, so he was very hard to miss. Jack motioned her to go over to him, and to start working her charm. Izzie stammered for a moment, and then finally made her way to the docks. She turned to Jack, saw him give her a wink, and kept moving.  
  
This was going to be very hard for Izzie. She had never really seduced anyone before, so this was a new thing. She knew one thing for sure: men liked cleavage. All Izzie had to do was lower the neck of her dress a bit, and they would be happy. As Izzie made her way over, she started to sway her hips in a side-to-side motion, just to create an impression.  
  
"Which on of you is Norrington?" she asked a small group of men, as she entered the port. She started to scout the group, but couldn't figure out who was who.  
  
"I am, miss. What seems to be the problem?" a very tall man stepped out of the crowd, making hi sway over to Izzie. She didn't really mind her height, being a bit shorter than Jack, but this guy was tall! Izzie cowered down as Norrington stood there, towering over her.  
  
"No problem, sir. Just came by say a friendly hello. You seem a but flustered, Commodore, are you suffering from a problem?" Izzie asked seductively, starting to stroke the buttons of the Commodore's jacket.  
  
"Well I...Elizabeth Swann has been kidnapped."  
  
'How many people are after this girl anyway?' Izzie pondered this for a bit, but she still wanted her charm to work on him. "I heard about that."  
  
"Did that dimwit Turner tell you about that?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh no, word just travels fast around here." Izzie knew that this plan wasn't going very well, so she decided to stop. Just as she did this, he could hear Norrington shout to his army.  
  
"Men, report to the Interceptor! Sparrow and Turner have taken the Dauntless!" Izzie jumped and stared out at the sea. One of the ships was shrinking a bit. It must have been Jack and Will.  
  
Soon enough, the whole navy was rushing past her. Izzie thought fast and started t run with the crowd. This way, she could get on to the ship and follow Jack's plan. She ran with the group of navy men until they were all on the ship. Quickly, Izzie hid behind one of the masts and made her way to one of the cabins.  
  
A few minutes had passed, and Izzie could hear a lot of shouting from on deck. She quickly peeked outside, and saw that the nave was jumping onto another ship. As soon as the navy was on the other ship, Izzie realized that two figures were swinging over in her direction. She crawled out of the cabin and saw that the figures were jack and Will! She ran up to them when there feet landed on the hard wood of the deck.  
  
"Good to see ye, love." Jack exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Izzie and embracing her in a warm hug. Izzie looked over at Will, who had an awkward goofy grin on his face. Suddenly, Izzie noticed that Jack was staring at her chest! Izzie remember that she was showing too much cleavage and pulled the neck back up. With that came a SLAP! And Jack was lying on the deck, rubbing his cheek. "Isobel, you may go inside the captain and do what you like. Jack and I will just get the ship ready and we will set sail." Will explained, embracing Izzie in a hug, but suddenly pulling away, blushing like a loon. Izzie did as she was told, and went into the cabin to rest.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Izzie was getting quite bored with herself. It was no fun reading all of these notes that Norirington wrote, all of whom said things like, "I live Elizabeth" also "Elizabeth will be my wife to be" and "JamesElizabeth=love." Izzie was getting bored with all of this mush, knowing that this guy was hopeless and that Will would end up with Elizabeth.  
  
After a while, Izzie decided to find out what was going on outside. She wanted to know what the two courageous men were up to. Izzie opened the door, only to find Jack at the wheel, and Will hanging onto one of the sails, hanging on to dear life.  
  
"Jack what's going on here?" Izzie shrieked, running up to them, only to trip over rope and eventually fall down. She noticed that neither Jack nor Will were paying any attention to her whatsoever.  
  
"Ye could accept the fact that your father was a pirate, and a good man, or ye can't. On the other hand, I could let ye drown." Jack threatened, still trying to steer the ship at the same time. Out of sympathy, Jack pulled the sail inward; making Will fall down on the deck with a thud.  
  
"Tortuga?" Will asked, with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
By that time, jack had pulled Izzie to her feet, put his arm around her, squeezing her tight and said, "Tortuga."  
  
I hope you guys like that chapter! I personally did, which is a first, for me that is. Please review and it will be used for a good cause. 


	7. Tortuga Mayhem!

Replies to the reviews  
  
Alteng- thanks a lot for the input and suggestions. Don't' worry, some crazy things will happen in Tortuga, but I might just refer to the movie plot, just to explain a couple of things. Thanks a lot! Cheers!  
  
Disclaimer: do not own potc or any characters, just Izzie.  
  
7. Tortuga mayhem!  
  
The threesome had just arrived in a town called Tortuga. Izzie didn't really like this place. It had many people running around, screaming and doing many odd things, and a bunch of drunks here and there. Both Izzie and Will had disgusted looks on their faces, but Jack seemed to be enjoying the scenery.  
  
"The wonderful smell of Tortuga! If every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said, feeling very proud of this town. At that moment, a thin women with red hair approached him, with a sour look on her face.  
  
"Scarlet!" and with that came a SLAP! The young woman had just slapped Jack! "I don't think I deserved that." Jack and Will kept walking towards some stables, but Izzie was quite confused. They were traveling through a very thick crowd, when Izzie lost track of the two men and got lost.  
  
She didn't know what to do, so she decided to wander around. There was no sign of Jack, so that made her very worried. As Izzie stepped into a dark alleyway, a strong hand came from behind her and pulled her into a dark corner.  
  
"Are you afraid little lady?" a voice in the shadows asked her.  
  
"Umm... no, not really." Izzie stuttered. She was hoping that this person would not be dangerous.  
  
"Come on, sweet pea. Come and follow old Tom." The voice finally came out of the shadows, revealing a man in a hooded cloak. The man took Izzie by the hand, and started to drag her down the street. The man named Tom pulled open a door and shoved her inside.  
  
This building was supposedly a pub. There was a lot of fighting going on, and everybody seemed to be drunk. Izzie looked around for Jack and Will, but they were nowhere to be found. Next thing she knew, Izzie found herself sitting around a round table, surrounding by a bunch of sick-looking men. They were all staring at her, like they were going in for the kill.  
  
"There's no reason to worry dear. We ain't going to hurt ye." One of the men said, reaching for his pint of rum, and chugged it down. The other men wouldn't stop staring at her.  
  
"Yep, we won't hurt you, just play around a bit." Another man said, starting to pull and tug on Izzie's sleeve, making her shiver all over. She quickly pulled away, making the man growl at her. One of the men, who seemed to be the leader, stood up and put his hand on the other man's shoulder, to make him stop.  
  
"Lass, don't worry about him, He gets too over excited. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jake. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man said, reaching to kiss her hand, but Izzie quickly pulled away. "Fine, then. Shall I get you a drink? You must be thirsty." Izzie didn't say anything, but the man went to the bar and got her something anyway.  
  
Just then, Izzie saw two figures moving towards the door. It was Will and Jack. Just as she was going to run to the door, one of the stronger men pulled Izzie back with great force.  
  
"Ye are not going anywhere, miss. Not until the leader comes back." The man said gruffly, shoving Izzie back into her seat. She sighed as she saw Will and Jack go out the door, probably never seeing them again.  
  
Izzie's thoughts were interrupted when a pint of rum was dropped in the place in front of her. She saw that all the men were raising their mugs and cheering. She decided to raise her mug out of courtesy, but quickly put it down.  
  
After a few minutes, all of the men were drunk, and started to fight with some of the drunken people that passed by their table. Izzie didn't want to escape, just hide away. Izzie quickly got up, and made her way to another booth. She headed for a corner booth, which had a curtain; She opened it, went inside and closed it again.  
  
Izzie thought started to fluster around in her head, and she burst into tears. Was she ever going to see Jack and Will again? They were so nice to her, yet she never did anything to repay them. Was she going to live a life as a slave to these monsters that found her in the streets? Izzie didn't know any of the answers. Izzie buried her face in her dress sleeves and sobbed away.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" the voice broke Izzie train of thought and made her look up. There was a young man staring through the curtains, a puzzled look on his face. This young man was about her age, was very well built, and had sandy blond hair.  
  
"I'm fine." Izzie explained, but the man didn't go away that easily.  
  
"Tell me what the problem is." The man sat down beside her, putting a glass of water on the table. "I saw those men drag you in here and how they treated you. Are you alright?" The thought of it made her burst into tears once more. "It's alright, don't worry. My name is Michael. I work here part time, just to pay the bills. What's your business here?" the man asked her.  
  
"My...name...my is...name is...Isobel, sir."  
  
"No need in impressing anyone. I am no sir, just a humble waiter. So what happened?"  
  
"I was kidnapped by those men." Izzie tried to explain, but kept choking on her tears. She looked over and saw that Michael didn't do this sort of thing everyday. He had a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Go on. Tell me everything that happened." Michael reassured Izzie, putting an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Eventually, Izzie told Mike about the whole story (apart from Barbossa and the whole fandango on the Black Pearl). After she had finished, Mike looked very surprised.  
  
"You got to travel with pirates? Wow, what an adventure that would be!" Mike explained, looking very excited at the thought. He told Izzie that he still had to serve a few tables, but he said that he would be done soon. He told Izzie to stay at a nearby hotel and told her to stay there until he would come, looking for her. He dropped a few coins in her hand, waved goodbye, and disappeared behind the curtains.  
  
'What should I do? Do I trust this guy? Maybe he is just one of those guys that looks for girls like me, only for pleasure' Izzie was so confused now. She wished that she were with Jack and Will. In a way, they made her feel safe and unaware of what was going on. She liked that thought.  
  
Later that night, Izzie made her way to the local hotel. This place was calmer than the bars and pubs. Izzie still had a bad feeling about this place, the whole town. With caution, she approached the doorstep. The doors were strong ones, which were made of wood. When she opened them, they were creaking. Once inside, Izzie noticed that the lobby was empty, except for a clerk at one of the desks.  
  
"Can I help ye miss?" the clerk asked.  
  
"One room please." Izzie requested, handing the clerk the pocket change that Michael had given her. The clerk gratefully accepted the money, gave Izzie a key, explained the directions and disappeared into the backroom.  
  
One step at a time, Izzie finally came to the third floor. This hotel wasn't exactly luxury either. Stepped on the cold stone floor and she shivered as she went by several doors. When she finally came to her room, Izzie turned the key and opened the door. She found another cloaked figure sitting on the bed, facing the window. Izzie slowly closed the door, trying not the make a sound, but it was too late. The cloaked figure turned around, but didn't show his face. Then he spoke,  
  
"Hello, poppet."  
  
I put a whole new twist on things, which is good. Please review and we will see what happens! 


	8. Confusion

I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm not sure if this chapter will make sense, but for later chapters, I'm going to need some ideas. Sorry it took me so long to update, writer's block and all. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own pirates, just Izzie. There, I said it.  
  
8. What just happened? I don't understand  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Pintel?" Izzie was so confused. How could he be here? How could the Black Pearl have followed them all the way to Tortuga? It was miles out of their route. Her thoughts stopped and cleared as the cloaked man stood up, still facing the window.  
  
"You're mistaken, miss." This voice started to sound very familiar. It didn't sound like the type of slang that pirates used, but it sounded refined and sophisticated. Izzie noticed that the man was now facing her, but his head was down so she couldn't see his face. As Izzie's head started to spin again with crazy thoughts, the man lifted his hood and it was Commodore Norrington!  
  
"Commodore? What are you doing here?" Izzie asked, still staring at the man in amazement.  
  
"I've been tracking you. Ever since you escaped with Sparrow and Turner, my crew has been following you, hoping to find out what happened to Elizabeth." The Commodore tried to explain, but he was stuttering at the same time. Izzie couldn't help but giggle: the man was so love struck, and he tried so hard.  
  
"I see. But why would you use pirate speech on me? What would become of that?" Izzie asked with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Since you have many pirate acquaintances, I was hoping that it would put us in friendlier terms." He bowed, took Izzie's hand, tried to kiss it, but Izzie pulled away just in time.  
  
"I suppose it would lure me to you. You gave me a fright though: I thought you were actually a pirate!" Izzie explained, still shuddering at the thought that Pintel might have been the hooded figure.  
  
"Anyway, I was hoping you could help me. Since you know the ways of the pirate, perhaps we could find Elizabeth with your navigation skills?"  
  
'Navigation skills? What is he talking about? I have been lost ever since I was abducted by those pirates.' Izzie's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that the Commodore was still staring at her, waiting for an answer. "Uh...it's possible. I'll see what I can do. But you have to promise me one thing: if we come across Sparrow and Turner, you cannot do any harm to them. Do we have an accord?" Izzie stuck out her hand, ready to shake.  
  
"Accord? Were did you learn to speak like that?"  
  
"A pirate taught me. Now do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Fine." He reached out his hand and they shook hands. Izzie could see the desperation in his eyes, but she had a feeling that Elizabeth didn't love him. "The Dauntless is right outside. Shall we set sail?"  
  
"Yes, Commodore." She squeaked, rushing out of the door, following the Commodore very closely. Izzie didn't know what to do at this point. Did she really want to save Elizabeth? Whatever happened to Jack and Will? Why had she always been dragged into things that she didn't want to do? First, it was the pirates, then Jack (which wasn't so bad) then it was that weird group of men at the bar, and now this.  
  
"Commodore?"  
  
"Please, call me James."  
  
"Fine. James, where exactly are we headed anyway? Out of everybody in the world, why are you seeking my help?" Izzie looked at the Commodore's face, and knew that he didn't have the faintest idea what he was doing.  
  
"We had been following Sparrow ever since he stole the Interceptor. We followed them to Tortuga and we saw them enter, with you by Jack's side. We saw Turner and Sparrow enter the Faithful Bride, but you had disappeared form the picture. I waited about an hour, until Sparrow and Turner finally left the bar. As I went inside, I was you run out. I asked one of the waiter where you wee going. He said that you had been crying and were heading to the nearest Inn. I decided to go ahead and get into your room. I made sure that the clerk gave you the right key. So in you came, and you found me. I suppose that Sparrow wont' leave until tomorrow. I'm assuming that he is looking for a crew, and that will take some time. If not, he is going to have a drink tonight." He chuckled, but Izzie took offence. How could he make fun of Jack like that? He had been so kind, and now the Commodore was making fun of him!  
  
"I don't appreciate you talking about Jack in that manner." Izzie snorted.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. But what connection do you and Jack have?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Is it that you have a crush on him or something?" Izzie was ready to explode. She got her hand ready and slapped the Commodore!  
  
"Don't EVER address me that way!" she screeched. When she looked at the Commodore, he was as white as a ghost. He must have never been slapped by a lady before.  
  
"Deepest apologies, miss. I won't do it again. Are you still willing to help me?" James asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice then? I guess I will have to tag along." And with that, the Commodore took Izzie's arm and led her out of the hotel.  
  
"Have a nice evening." The clerk yelled as the two flustered people stepped out of the Inn. Now Izzie was on her way on a rescue mission. All she wanted was for nothing to happen to Jack.  
  
Hope you liked it. I will update soon. Please read and review! 


	9. Questions and more questions

Reviews! Reviews! Thank you all!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything, except the plot and Izzie, that's it officer  
  
Just to clarify some stuff for Blackcat69, because she pointed out something very important. I'm going to change a few things around when we start to work with the plot for Pirates of the Caribbean. I noticed that Izzie still had the violet dress on, and that was a problem. I only noticed that a couple chapters after I write that she got it. It was too late to write in some way that Elizabeth eventually got the dress, so I figured something out. She would either get a really disgusting dress (puke green maybe) or she will just wear what she has on now. After I have rambled on for centuries, I will let you enjoy the story! Please review!  
  
9. Questions, Questions, and MORE questions!  
  
Norrington had just taken Izzie aboard the Dauntless, and she was already beginning to feel uncomfortable. Many of the men bowed as she passed. This was not was she was used to. She was used to pirates hooting at her to take her clothes off. Norrington took her hand and led her to one of the cabins.  
  
"Isobel, this will be your room for tonight. I hope you will enjoy your stay." The Commodore bowed and rushed out of the room. Izzie couldn't help herself, so she started to rummage through old papers that lay on the desk in the corner. Sure enough, Izzie found some gossip and more mushy love letters that the Commodore must've wrote in his spare time. She couldn't believe how lovesick this guy was. He was so desperate in winning Elizabeth's heart, and yet she didn't return his affections. Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when there was a knock on the door, and a man by the name of Gillette, entered the room.  
  
"Miss? The Commodore has asked you to join him on deck. He needs to speak with you. He needs to know-" but his sentence was interrupted, when he saw that Izzie was holding some very private documents. "What are you doing? Holding those? Those are documents not to be tampered with!" Away with you!" He grabbed Izzie by the arm, and shoved her out of the doorway.  
  
As Gillette had done this, she had tripped over the trim of the dress and had fallen over. When she looked up, she saw a hand, reaching out to her.  
  
"Need some help miss?" It was Norrington, giving her a hand to help her get up. Izzie greatfully accepted and heaved herself to her feet. Afterwards, the Commodore had taken her hand and led her to the main deck. Once there, the Commodore let go and leaned on the railing, staring out at sea, looking very deep in the thought.  
  
"Commodore? Gillette told me that you wanted to talk to me, sir." Izzie asked, leaning on the railing beside him. Norrington's thoughts suddenly stopped as he looked up at Izzie, a look of concern and worry in his eyes.  
  
"Well, yes, I wanted to speak to you a-about something." He was stuttering so much! Izzie couldn't help but giggle. When she looked up, she saw that James Norrington, Commodore of Port Royal, a very respected man, was blushing like crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry for the outburst, James. Please continue and I promise I won't interrupt again." Izzie vowed.  
  
"Very well. I just wanted to tell you the story between Elizabeth and I. One reason I am on the rescue is because she is the governor's daughter, but there is something more..." He trailed off into a bit of a mumble, hoping that she wouldn't hear what he had to say. Izzie, being the nosy girl that she is, wanted to know what he was mumbling about.  
  
"What did you say James? I don't think I heard that little last bit." Izzie teased playfully, causing the Commodore to blush even more.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. This will have to wait until another time. I have some...some urgent business to attend to." James suddenly stood up and walked away as fast as he could, leaving poor Izzie alone.  
  
'Poor Norrington, too bad he doesn't know that I have found out what his secret it.' Izzie quickly got to her feet and made way to the cabin, that would soon be her sleeping quarters. She got all of her blankets and such, and soon fell asleep, thinking about the rescue mission that would commence tomorrow.  
  
The next morning, Izzie woke up to a lot of shouting. She heard a lot of wood being thrown about, and she heard many commands being given. She quickly got dressed and rushed outside to see what all of the commotion was about.  
  
Izzie quickly ran up to Norrington and asked him what was going on.  
  
"Sparrow has gathered himself a crew, stupid pirate. Anyway, it looks like they are about to set sail and we are going to track them." James instructed, pointing to the ship, which was indeed the Interceptor. Izzie quickly rushed up to the railing, took a little telescope, and looked out at the neighbouring ship.  
  
First there was Jack, shouting commands to his crew. Then there was Will, trying to follow them, but had no luck whatsoever. There were also a bunch of random pirates, whom Izzie didn't recognize, running about. How she wished that she was with pirates, other than these sophisticated men, always telling her off and expecting her to act like a lady. Izzie saw that many of the men were untying the Dauntless and were setting sail. Izzie tried to think about the upcoming adventure, but her thoughts were always being disrupted.  
Izzie was hoping that she would be re-united with Jack and Will. She didn't want to live a maid's life, nor the life of nobility: she wanted to live a pirate's life. As many thoughts streamed through her head, Izzie continued to look out to see, and to see if she could try and find a way to get back to the pirates.  
  
I know this chapter was really short, but I had writer's block. I hope you liked it though. Now I am going to have to watch potc over again to make cure I am working with the right plot. Please review and come back again! 


	10. So not amused

Wow! I haven't updated in so long. Well, I had been away the whole summer and now I have high school to deal with. Anyway, I'm back now and we will continue the story!

9. So not amused

'It is so boring! We've been traveling for a few days now, and nothing. The commodore makes me sit in his room all day, listening to his commands. Then he storms out and shouts to his crew!' Izzie thought to herself, gazing out the window to the blue sea. It had been a few days since she had left Tortuga with Norrington. She didn't really mind being with the navy now, but she was not really amused. She was always cooped up in their quarters and she had nothing to do. She must've gone through Norrington's love letters enough times, that she had memorized them, word for word.

Izzie sat back in her chair, letting her shoulder-length hair flutter in the wind that came from the open window. She still had the purple dress on, because she had nothing else with her. She didn't care: her mind was elsewhere at the moment. Even though James had always been badmouthing about pirates and how filthy and greedy were, Izzie still couldn't see it through his perspective. Sure, she had her share of bad experiences with those kinds of men, but not all of them were bad. Every since the day she had left Tortuga that fateful day, she couldn't stop fantasizing that she would see those pirates again sometime soon. She always kept her fingers crossed that Will would get Elizabeth and that everything would end for the better. Even though she was stuck with the navy, she always had hope for all of them, especially...Jack.

Izzie let out a heavy sigh and continued to look out the window, but her thoughts were soon to be interrupted.

"Miss?" a young soldier opened the door slowly, only slightly peaking through.

"Yes? What is it?" Izzie asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Did he really have to interrupt her now?

"The Commodore would like your company for dinner. You've hidden yourself away the past few days, and he is getting worried." Izzie had to think about this. If she went, James would be on interrogation frenzy, and she didn't really want that. If she went in, sat down, and didn't talk much, she would be fine. But then again..no, she would have to risk it.

"Aright, tell him I will see him at dinner. Thank you." She dismissed the soldier before finding a decent brush.

'Here goes...'

"Miss? You look quite lovely tonight." The Commodore complimented, hoping to get something out of the young girl. Just as planned, she had not said much that night at dinner, which made the man across from her very nervous.

"Hn." Was the only thing that Izzie could muster for the time being. She looked up, only to find the Commodore staring at her, straight in the eyes. At first, she thought he was being sweet, but the questions were soon to come. She knew it was against her plan, but she decided to speak up. She needed some answers.

"So, any sign of Sparrow and Turner?" Izzie asked, hoping not to put her and the Commodore in bad terms.

"Hmmm? Oh, them. We were tracking them and were right on their tail the first few days, but they seemed to get out of our reach somehow. But, I won't give up." That last statement made him really sound determined, which made the young girl giggle a bit.

"Miss? What so funny?"

"Oh nothing..it's nothing."

"Go on, you can tell me."

"Uh." Great, how was she going to explain this one? Surely, she couldn't tell him that she found out about his little crush. Then again, maybe she could. He could confide in her, surely, but it would take some warming up to. "Well, I, its just, um...."

"Oh go on, you can tell me." He flashed her one of those smiles that can make a girl blush. Then he leant into the table and cupped his ear. "Whisper if you want."

"Uh, oh dear...ok here goes..."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, when you first left me in your cabin that night, I kind of stumbled on some documents, some very PRIVATE documents. And, well, I couldn't resist." Izzie looked over at the Commodore, and saw him blushing like a loon. Then, his face turned stern, and it didn't look like embarrassment anymore.

"You WHAT?!?!?!" this was not the answer that Izzie was expecting. She watched him get up and storm out of the room.

Izzie followed the Commodore until they came to his cabin. She watched him go in, pull out a drawer and shove those special papers of his into. He came out and rushed passed her, giving the bag to a very trustworthy soldier to deal with them.

She didn't want James to be mad at her. With him mad, he could turn the whole navy against her. She hoped that the Commodore wouldn't be upset with her tomorrow morning, just tonight would be fine, she could deal with that.

She walked outside, only to find James staring out at the sea. She decided to walk to the other side of the ship, to think this whole fiasco over. As she went, she got death glares and odd glances from most of the soldiers and sailors. This made her feel VERY uncomfortable, so she decided to run to the other side.

'This is going to be a long night.'

Hope you guys like that chapter. I thought it was good. Anyway, be nice and review. I know that this chappie didn't have as much adventure in it, but the following chapters will. Review!


End file.
